La Différence
by Berry Riddle
Summary: Elle était là au début, elle sera là à la fin. Un petit OS sans prétention qui a sa place partout et nul part à la fois.


La Différence 

Il avait toujours su qu'il était spécial. Il l'avait senti, ressenti. Il s'était aimé, s'était haït pour cette différence mais elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle se nichait dans un creux de son ventre, parfois discrète, d'autres fois plus présente, le tourmentant sans répits. Souvent la nuit, il se demandait s'il pouvait la faire sortir ou si elle était inscrite dans sa peau, en lui, comme un parasite dans son corps si parfait. Il ne savait toujours pas.

Les autres aussi le savaient. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé devant lui mais il avait intercepté des regards, des sourires crispés, des soupirs. Plus jeune il pensait qu'ils le craignaient. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'ils craignaient plutôt ce qu'il y avait en lui. Ils le traitaient avec déférence, selon son rang mais jamais ils n'avaient cherché à comprendre ce qui le rongeait. Il n'avait aucun ami, quelques garçons qui le suivaient en vain pour récolter quelques miettes de son pouvoir. Un jour il avait cru rencontrer un égal, une personne qui le comprendrait. Mais cela n'avait pas marché, quelque chose les en avaient empêché. Maintenant celui qu'il pensait pouvoir aimer était celui qu'il était sûr de détester. Il l'admirait pour son courage mais son mépris des convenances le révulsait. Il ne trouvait pas sa place. Il niait son héritage, son sang, mais la différence l'empêchait de se cacher parmi les autres, les normaux.

Drago aimait tout contrôler. Savoir tout, tout le temps. Et il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait. Sa différence et le mystère l'entourant le rongeait. Ses cernes se creusaient, d'athlétique il était devenu maigre. Ses cheveux, autrefois si soyeux, s'effilochaient sous les doigts des filles qu'il ramenait dans son lit. Ses joues avaient perdu depuis longtemps les rondeurs de l'enfance et son maintien, autrefois fier et droit, était maintenant affaissé. La différence le dévorait, elle consumait son être entier. Il parvenait parfois à la repousser mais jamais pour longtemps. Elle le piquait, comme un insecte sur un bœuf.

Il avait tout tenté, même s'allier avec l'ennemi. Il avait approché cette brunette aux chevaux touffus dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'aider. On la disait si intelligente. Elle n'avait pas su. Mais elle l'avait distrait. Elle l'enveloppait de ses bras si fins. Lorsqu'ils étaient dehors il avait constamment peur qu'elle s'envole sous les bourrasques mais elle restait là, bien ancrée dans le sol. Elle mettait ses petites mains sur ses hanches et le regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle était si drôle comme ça, elle lui rappelait leur vieille professeur de métamorphose et son amabilité inexistante. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il rirait avec elle il aurait sûrement tué le responsable de tels propos. Mais il était là, avec elle, courant dans le parc, chuchotant entre des piles de grimoires, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne le savait pas mais depuis qu'ils se voyaient la différence se faisait oublier. Elle se sentait rejetée par une force plus puissante qu'elle. Il ne luttait plus. La jeune fille semblait inconsciente de ce changement chez lui mais il avait voulu lui faire partager. En l'apprenant elle avait souri, si fort et tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues pour elle. Elle lui avait presque cassé un doigt en lui serrant la main mais il n'avait rien senti, perdu dans ses fossettes, ses yeux caramels, ses grains de beauté. Il avait fondu sur sa bouche, si pleine, si accueillante, si chaude contre lui. Elle n'avait pas dit non.

Elle était restée, elle avait accepté la différence sans chercher à la détruire. Elle l'aimait à sa manière. Et lui l'aimait aussi puisqu'elle lui avait permis de rencontrer cette rafraîchissante nymphe. Quand elle touchait son visage il ne sentait plus rien, non plus rien du tout dans son ventre. Il se forçait même parfois, se concentrait pour se rappeler qu'elle était là. Souvent il lui semblait que la réponse était là, toute proche. Il essayait de l'attraper mais elle s'enfuyait dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit. Son amante le réconfortait en disant qu'elle se présenterait à lui quand il serait prêt. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il voulait savoir ou pas. L'inconnu lui faisait peur mais ne pas savoir le hantait encore parfois.

Son père est mort. Sa mère aussi. Dans son cœur tout est froid mais une minuscule flamme subsiste. C'est elle qui le maintien allumée. Hestia qui veille, elle ne le lâche pas dans l'avenue obscure. Il ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Il appréhende le futur mais l'attend avec impatience. Il sent encore la marque de la différence mais c'est imperceptible. On dirait qu'elle a été brûlée, cautérisée par tous les cadavres autour de lui. Aujourd'hui ils sont justes tous les deux, en face des autres. Plus d'amis ou d'ennemis mais une même souffrance que tous partagent. Elle lui tend la main et ils partent, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sentiments et de sang. Leurs sangs d'ailleurs se mélangent. Il l'a compris en la voyant, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies. Il pense que c'est une bonne chose. La maladie a été vaincue et une nouvelle pousse tend à s'épanouir dans son cœur à elle comme dans le sien à lui. Parfois elle lui serre la main, fort, il la serre en retour, encore plus fort. Il a appris à l'aimer, il l'aime tout entière maintenant. Sans elle, la vie lui semble fade. Quand elle est là tout est plus beau, la maison se pare de couleurs chatoyantes, les animaux sortent du couvert des bois et lui sent comme un rire qui naît au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se fond en lui comme il se perd en elle.

Désormais Drago ne sent plus la différence. Il la cherche souvent, fouille dans son corps comme dans son esprit mais il ne trouve rien. Parfois il lui semble retrouver un fragment, un indice mais tout devient poussière dans ses mains d'albâtre. Il va mieux. La différence a senti qu'il était libre, avec ou sans elle. Elle s'est évanouie au milieu de tant d'amour, étouffée par des sentiments qu'elle ignorait. Parfois Hermione regrette la différence, cette vieille amie. Mais quand elle regarde son aimé, rien n'est plus beau que son regard apaisé, ses doigts qui caressent doucement ses cheveux, ses fossettes naissantes. Des cris raisonnent dans la maison et ses yeux s'éclairent. Il a trouvé sa place. Il est unique, extraordinaire et différent. Mais la différence ne le pourri pas, ne le dévore plus, elle rayonne autour de lui, l'entoure d'une aura merveilleuse. Elle allume son visage d'albâtre, si semblable à celui d'un éphèbe grec, lui rosit les joues et lui donne la vie. Ensemble ils l'ont adopté et elle les a délaissés pour leur plus grand plaisir. Drago espère que ses enfants ne l'auront pas en eux. Mais quand il les voit, rire, courir et chanter, il sait que non. Elle n'aura pas de pouvoir sur eux.

Ces soirs-ci Drago est très fatigué. Hermione est à ses côtés, les yeux qui papillonnent, le cœur qui bat doucement. Tous deux savent que c'est bientôt la fin. Mais cela ne les effraies pas, non non. Ils sont ensemble comme ils l'ont toujours été, ils ont vécus heureux, longtemps et accompagné et maintenant ils vont partir à deux. Quelque chose chatouille Drago. Il est perplexe, il le sent bien mais ne trouve pas ce que c'est. Hermione, elle, a compris. Elle sourit tendrement et s'abandonne. "C'est elle", lui chuchote-t-elle. Drago est apaisé. Sa vieille ennemie est de retour mais cette fois-ci il l'accueille avec joie. Elle ne le domine plus mais elle vient le chercher. Et dans son sommeil éternel, la différence demeure. Ils ont tous deux pris le même chemin céleste, souriant face à la Némésis. Différent il est né, différent il est mort. De seul, il est devenu le plus entouré. D'exclu, il est passé amant, père et instigateur d'une nouvelle famille, plus riche sur tous les plans qu'aucune ne le sera. Ce soir Drago part en paix et la paix lui tend les bras.

* * *

Bon vous voyez, c'était pas très profond, pas très détaillé mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Par ailleurs, je suis actuellement en train de rédiger doucement mais surement un Snamione, ce sera une fic' plutôt courte mais avec de looongs chapitres donc je préfère attendre d'en avoir plusieurs d'avance avant de publier. Si je suis prolifique il y a des chances pour que je commence à publier cet été mais je ne peux rien promettre ! Vous verrez sans doute un autre OS d'ici là... Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

 **Berry**


End file.
